<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SM: My Moon, My Stars (HaruMichi) (EXPLICIT) by Kirimizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746967">SM: My Moon, My Stars (HaruMichi) (EXPLICIT)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi'>Kirimizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, F/F, Haruka is portrayed as they/them, It just feels right to me, Kissing, Moonlight, Other, Touching, all the things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A special date night between the sailor scouts leaves them in a different kind of mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruka Tenoh/MIchiru Kaioh, Harumichi - Relationship, sailor uranus/sailor neptune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SM: My Moon, My Stars (HaruMichi) (EXPLICIT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night may be young, but the two sailor scouts wished it would last forever. The two went on an especially fancy date, where Haruka wore a beautiful white blouse and tight fitting black pants, while Michiru flaunted a gorgeous black bodycon dress. </p>
<p>Michiru listened to the many jokes and terrible puns cracked by Haruka, laughing more than she ever had in her lifetime. The date had been going so smoothly, neither noticed how late it was getting. But on the last legs of the night, Haruka didn't want it to end so soon. </p>
<p>When the moon reached its peak for the night, Haruka and Michiru walked hand in hand back to the dorms. A sense of melancholy falling across their faces when they reached Haruka's door. </p>
<p>"I guess this is goodnight then." A subtle but forced smile sat on the water guardians face. But the hand that held hers was nowhere near ready to give her up. Hesitant as to what to do next, Haruka spouted the next thing on their mind. </p>
<p>"Would you like to come inside? Just for a little bit of course, I won't keep you."<br/>"Yes! I mean, sure, I would love to." Michiru answered far too excited before lowering her tone. </p>
<p>Haruka laughed, unlocking the door to her home and leading them both inside. </p>
<p>The apartment was minimalist in its decor. A few scarce paintings hung on the walls, which were decorated with a light blue color and white trim. A singular light came from the kitchen, before Haruka threw open the the giant flowing curtains in the living room, allowing the pale moon in all its glory to fill the room with moonlight. Michiru found herself in awe of the scenery beyond the windows. The city skyline overflowed with lights and color. </p>
<p>"Haruka, what a beautiful view!" Michiru walked closer to the window, noticing the balcony attached to it. “May I?” She put her hand on the door to the balcony, very much wanting to get closer. Haruka nodded, putting their hand atop hers and pulled the handle. </p>
<p>The cool breeze filled the apartment, chilling Michiru in her halter dress. Haruka took off their blouse and placed it over Michiru’s shoulders. The only thing between themself and the night air being a midnight blue brassiere.</p>
<p>Michiru did her best not to look but couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering. Haruka’s figure was lean, pale against the moonlight, and fit as could be. Muscles protruded from their abdomen area and arms. Michiru’s face flustered from the simple peek as they noticed her not so subtle glances. She attempted to frantically apologize, but Haruka wouldn’t have it. They smiled at the attention and reached for Michiru. </p>
<p>Before she could ask anything, Haruka wrapped an arm around Michiru, pulling her towards their body. The breath she took paused in her throat as she looked up and down Harukas's body. The finely toned body stood partly bare to the night sky, to which Michiru wondered if they had been phased by the breeze. The heat coming off of the guardian of wind was pleasant and warm, beckoning Michiru to come closer. </p>
<p>Michiru breathed deeply, taking the feelings she had and letting them course through her. She looked up at the beautiful blue eyes that drew her in, their faces only inches away from each other. Nothing could stop them from being together and neither of them would let anything get between that moment. </p>
<p>Haruka closed the gap between them, kissing Michiru with a sense of need. She wanted nothing more than this very moment, the sweet and tender lips moving so softly against her own. They couldn’t bring themselves to pull apart, and the hands that were around her waist pulled in the other guardian closer. In turn, she wrapped her arms around Haruka’s neck, wanting more of them and unafraid to show it. </p>
<p>The kissing turned to touching, the want in Haruka coming to light in every possible turn. The soft lips turned more intense, taking in more than a mere kiss. Haruka couldn’t take their hands off of Michiru, gentle in rubbing up and down her bare back through the opening on the dress. Though it was clear this was something they both wanted, Michiru couldn’t help but wonder.</p>
<p>“Hold on, Haru,” Michiru turned for a moment and pulled away from them. “Are you sure you want to do any of this? I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.” Her face was completely red, but her point was made.<br/>“Are you planning to stay the night?” Haruka smirked and turned her around to face her back, but Michiru did her best to keep her line of sight away. “Because I wouldn’t want it any other way. Please don’t think I want you for your body, I want you to stay because I love you.” Michiru’s eyes widened and she gave in, astonished at Haruka’s argument. </p>
<p>“I love you, too, Haru.” <br/>“My Michi,” Haruka placed her face in her hands. “My moon and my stars, I love you more than anything in this world,” Michiru breathed in relief. Nothing made her feel more at peace than hearing that the feeling was mutual. “Stay if you feel like it, and I’ll be sure to make it worth the time.”<br/>“Then I can’t wait to be convinced.” The mood in her tone caused Haruka’s face to turn a shade of pink. </p>
<p>There was no way to return from this, and neither wanted to turn back. </p>
<p>Haruka led the two of them back into the apartment and onto the couch. The two barely made it there before they were all over one another. Haruka lowered Michiru down on the sofa, fighting against the silk ribbons and zippers that kept on the tight black dress. Practically tearing it off, they both sat there in little clothing with hot, fast breath coming out. </p>
<p>Michiru reached over and undid the fabric on Haruka just as they did the same to her. The two held one another close, feeling their hearts beating fast before their lips met once more. Tongue in cheek, Haruka could feel the moans leaving Michiru’s mouth, and didn’t want to hold back anymore. They lifted Michi into their lap, not allowing another gap between them. </p>
<p>Haruka ran their fingers up to Michiru’s cheek, toying with the nape of her neck before running them down the side of her chest. The other hand gently grasped her bare breast, eliciting a sweet moan that Haruka couldn’t get enough of. They ran their thumb over the top of her breast in a slow pattern, wanting to hear more.</p>
<p>Michiru felt as though nothing else in the world existed except this moment between them. She made herself clear in her need for Haruka. She reached a hand into Haruka’s hair, feeling every curl in her fingertips. Her chest pressed hard against their pale moonlit partner, while her tongue softly brushed against their lips.</p>
<p>“Stop toying with me, Michi,” Haruka’s breathless voice sounded as though it were a whisper. Their hand reached over to Michiru’s backside, sliding down past her partly removed panties and grabbed her ass. “I want you more than anything in this world.” </p>
<p>Michiru bent close to their ear and muttered.<br/>“Then take me all for yourself.” She left a soft trail of kisses down the side of their face and closed at the collarbone. A feeling that left Haruka shivering with anticipation. They placed their fingertips beneath her chin and brought her back up to their level, crashing their lips together. </p>
<p>Haruka’s hand moved towards the side of her panties, feeling the soft skin underneath, and slowly made their way to the front. The wet spot spoke for itself as Haruka teased the spot with their fingertips. They played around in a few spots before picking one in particular to settle down in. Whenever Haruka touched it, even lightly, Michiru’s moans brought out so much lust in them. </p>
<p>Not a second of that temptation was wasted, as they thrust their fingers into the same place, over and over, just to hear her voice again. The breathy moans quickened with every movement into her, moving into the fingers so needily. </p>
<p>“H-Harder, Haru..” The look in her eyes so wound with want, Haruka couldn’t do anything but oblige to her demand. The deeper they went in, the less she held back. Between the caressing of her breast and the fingers that went in and out of her, Michiru couldn’t hold herself back from what was coming. </p>
<p>Haruka could tell by how hot and bothered she was that Michiru was getting close. All they wanted was to hear their name coming out of her mouth forever. </p>
<p>“Say it again, Michi, I wanna hear you say my name.” Haruka loved to watch her writhe at their touch. A few more strokes of her clit and they got their wish. <br/>“Haru, I want you so bad, don’t stop!” She practically begged Haruka to keep going. Minutes felt like hours before the feeling of relief washed over her.</p>
<p>Neither could take enough time to catch their breath. Haruka gently pulled her fingers out from Michiru’s soaked panties and moved her lover over from their lap to the couch. There, they laid quietly beside one another. Michiru reached for the hand that loved her so deeply, holding it to her chest while she tried to gain her breath back. </p>
<p>Haruka smiled, and pleased with their work, they moved closer to Michiru. They reached out an arm around her, pulling her into their chest to snuggle up. While the act might have been done, Haruka still didn’t want their time together to end. </p>
<p>“Michi, you meant it when you said you would spend the night, right?” Haruka whispered to her.<br/>“If you’ll have me, I would love to stay the night.” Michiru stretched out for a moment before falling back into Haruka’s arms, tired and ready for bed. The two moved into the bedroom, walked towards the bed ready to collapse, and once settled, fell asleep curled up with one another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>